The Darkness Returns
by MrFabulousFox
Summary: Years had passed, since Naruto Uzumaki, became Hokage. He married Hinata Huyaga. The Akatuski group was successfully destroyed. Now there is a tournament held every 3 years to see which is the best ninja from each country and finally the world. Kages did
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Xirisha Enters**

_Years had passed, since Naruto Uzumaki, became Hokage. He married Hinata Huyaga. The Akatuski group was successfully destroyed. Now there is a tournament held every 3 years to see which is the best ninja from each country and finally the world. Kages did not fight. Chunins fought chunin, and jounin fought jounin, etc. Now the tournament allowed all the villages, but the winner was always from the major countries. But what if there was another village. Hidden in the darkness through time, not talked about only Kages knew. No one knew much about the village. But a myth was, there was a ninja, once every 200 hundred years who could use all the elements._

Two ninjas, from the leaf village were waiting for a person to arrive. One nudged the other.

"So do we even know how this guy looks," he asked. The other sighed.

"Well we were told that he would be wearing a long black robe with a hood on. He would have dark blue hair. And something about him being able to take us out." He said. The other sighed.

"Well this place is deserted, unless the village was inside that volcano," Said the first one.

"Maybe Shuru," said the other one.

"Well let's see. Where are you in the book, Nejti," asked Shuru. Nejti took a small book out of his pouch. It was called Make out Paradise by some old guy.

"Well the third chapter," said Nejti. Shuru looked up. He focused his eyes. The clouds were becoming darker and the wind was blowing stronger.

"Uh, Nejti what was the forecast for today," Shuru asked. Nejti looked at his friend. He looked up.

"Uh, sunny spells," he said. Suddenly the ground shook and the volcano stopped erupting. An opening appeared in the volcano and a figure came out jumping down. The figure walked towards Nejti and Shuru. They readied their weapons. The figure stopped. He took of his hood to reveal a teen with dark blue hair. He had a scar on his left eye.

"Are you Nejti Uchiha and Shuru Hatake" asked the teen. Shuru looked at the teen's appearance.

"And you are supposed to be who," asked Nejti. The teen looked at him.

"Xirisha, from the Hidden Village in the Darkness," Xirisha said. Shuru gasped

"You are the person we have to look after and guide," Nejti said.

"Just guide, I can protect myself, but thank you for the leaders of your village sending an Uchiha and Hatake," Xirisha said.

"What's your last name," Shuru asked. Xirisha sighed.

"Don't have one," he said, Nejti looked at him. "Our village, we are just called by our first names, last names are a number," he said. Xirisha walked on. Shuru got up and walked after. Nejti as already by his side.

"We should be at the place, in two days," said Nejti.

"Two days, uh care to make a bet," said Xirisha. Nejti nodded.

"I bet who can get their the fastest, me or you two, if I win, you buy me some ramen, what ever that is," he said

"And if we win, I want to know one of your villages' Jutsu," said Nejti. Shuru was about to say, when Xirisha nodded in agreement.

All three of them went. It took Xirisha one and a half days to get there, while it took Nejti and Shuru two days. Shuru bought Xirisha Ramen and Xirisha did not like it.

Shuru and Nejti led Xirisha towards the main office. As they walked in, three men sat in their chairs.

"Hello, Shuru," said a man in a green robe. His headband was covering half his face.

"Hey uncle," said Shuru. Kakashi Hatake the famous Copy Ninja. Xirisha bowed in front of him.

"You are Xirisha I presume, your father is very strong able to cancel my Sharigan," he said. Shuru gasped. Xirisha bowed to the other two and sat down.

"We have called you here, so your village could participate in this tournament, last time we saw a village had a war with you, they lost in minutes, we want to see how there most trained joinin is." said the ninja, who was called Shikamura.

"The match is tomorrow, you have your own room and you may use the practise room any time," said Kakashi. Xirisha left and went to his room. It was thank god, not a big one. It was small. There was a bed, two shelves of books, a small music player, a bedside table, a table and a bathroom. He guessed this was his father's room.

He placed his bag on the table and just fell backward son the bed. He looked up at the ceiling. It was a blue ocean colour. He sat up. It was getting late. At night he would train. He fell asleep for some hours, when he woke it was still dark outside. He got up and looked outside. The air was cold and was fresh. He closed the window and walked to the door. He opened it and closed it behind him. He remembered Shuru's directions on how to get to the arena. He walked on for 5 minutes until he found the arena at last. It was fairly big. It had weapons ready and scrolls to look at. He walked into the arena and stopped at the centre. He took off his robe to reveal his bare muscular chest. His trousers were still on. His hands and chest were all in tattoos.

He bowed to no one and breathed in raising his hands forward and back again. He then took his stance which was different to any other villages. He started with Taijutsu. His villages' version of Taijutsu was different. The difference was the speed, focus, aim and strength was more. He worked at it hard for an hour. He finished with two punches. He stood up straight and raised his hands again and placed them in a shape of a triangle near his chest. He cracked his fingers and neck. He looked up at the balcony.

"I know your there, if you want you may come down and watch or fight me," Xirisha called out.

A figure jumped and appeared just a few metres away from him. It was a ninja from the leaf village.

"You are very good at Taijutsu, where did you learn youth," said the man. He was wearing a green suit with orange socks. Xirisha guessed he knew Lee, the Taijutsu ninja from the Leaf village.

"I learned it from my father and you are," asked Xirisha uneasy. The guy looked at him.

"I am Gaeta" he said giving Xirisha thumbs up. "Let me fight you,". Xirisha walked to his cloak and put his robe on.

"Sorry, have to sleep, need to get ready for the tournament" said Xirisha and left Gaeta with a sad face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fire versus Water**

Xirisha woke up somewhere around sunrise. He got out of his bed and checked the time. He had another good 2 hours left until the tournament started. Today he would be fighting a jounin, older than him by 5 years.

Xirisha walked down the hallways to the private kitchen. He sat down and ordered some meat and noodles. He ate the food and insisted to clean it after himself. He did so and walked back to his room. In his room, he changed into his dark robe and his trousers. He placed his weapon on him. It was a windmill type of kunai. He left his room, locking his door and placing a lock that he could only open.

He walked down the hallways tuning left to go down the stairs. He walked to the big green door and pushed them open. Applauses and cheering came alive as he entered the large arena. Xirisha scanned his surroundings, hundreds of people in the crowds. In front of him stood two people. One was he expected the jounin he was fighting and the other his trainer. The trainer patted the jounin on the back and walked. Marou walked to the centre and could clearly see the jounin. He was somewhere in his 20s, dark brown hair, red eyes, athletic build. He was wearing a white shorts and a green shirt with a fan on the back.

"I am Somari Uchiha, you have met my brother Shuru," said Somari. Xirisha nodded in agreement. "Shall I fight with Sharigan," he asked.

"You may use it, believe me," Marou answered.

Somari smiled evilly. He stepped back a few paces and took his stance ready. His hand near his pouch of weapons. Xirisha did the same

"Ladies and gentlemen, May I present the 5th Ninja Tournament." A voice boomed. A man stepped up on a ledge in the stadium. The crowd cheered.

"The first match will be between, Somari Uchiha," he said and the crowd shouted and cheered loud, "from the leaf village and Xirisha, from the village hidden in the darkness," he said. Xirisha did not expect anyone to cheer. A small group did cheer and they were mostly girls. He sighed. He stopped. He straightened and brought his hands up.

"Don't you want to take your robe off," said Somari. Xirisha looked at him.

"Not yet," he answered and raised his hands up and down again. He lowered himself and moved into a stance.

"Okay, Uchiha, Fire and Xirisha Water ready….go!" the man shouted. Everyone cheered. Somari attacked first throwing a few kunais at Xirisha.

"Shadow Kunai Jutsu," said Somari and made hand signs. The Kunais split and revealed more Kunais flying at Xirisha. He did not move until the last minute stepping back and turning 360 degrees facing Somari with no scratches on him. The crowd gasped. Somari eye twitched. In the high seats, Kakashi sat. He was smiling.

"Come on Fight me," Somari shouted angrily. Xirisha did not move. Xirisha only looked emotionless. The Uchiha became furious and ran towards the Dark Ninja.

"Taijutsu," Somari shouted and threw his fist towards Xirisha's face. Xirisha moved away smoothly and grabbing the Uchiha's hand and throwing him.

"Why can't I copy and find your moves," Somari shouted. Xirisha looked at him.

"Because, Sharigan does not work on Clones" said Xirisha and he turned to dust and blew in the wind.

Somari looked around.

"Where can he be, up, left, right," he said and looked down. "He is underground" said Somari and hit the ground. A shockwave was sent around here.

"I got him," Somari shouted. Kakashi put his hand on his head.

"That child will never learn," Kakashi said. Somari was looking up and cheering for himself.

"Don't be full of your self," said a voice behind him. Somari turned round and saw Xirisha standing with his kunai next to Somari's neck.

"The winner is Xirisha," said the announcer. Half the crowd booed and the other half cheered. The people on the sidelines stood up and walked over to Somari. They talked to him and glared at Xirisha.

Xirisha bowed to the crowd and walked to his bench. Nejti was there.

"Good, you are good," Nejti said.

"Are you here to congratulate me or ask me," asked Xirisha. Nejti gulped.

"Could you spar with me, I need practice and Gaeta said you are good at Taijutsu," said Nejti.

"And," said Xirisha.

"My sister wants to talk to you." Said Nejti. Xirisha looked at him. "And 60 others,"

"Well maybe, why do they want to meet me," he asked

"Well, asking questions," Nejti said. Xirisha nodded.

"Okay then, I have to wait for 2 hours until the next match lets go," he said and Nejti lead him to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Information**

Xirisha looked around. He was in quite a big room. In front of him sat somewhat 60 girls all with small notepads. Nejti sat next to him, sweating. A tall slender girl stood in front of the other girls. He guessed this was Nejti's sister. He could see why his friend was sweating.

"Okay we will start with basic questions," said Nejti's sister.

"Why did I have to come, Siatsa," asked Nejti/ Siatsa looked at him and he froze. She sat down and immediately hands went up. Xirisha picked the girl with the red pigtails.

"Um, what is your full name and age," she asked, blushing a bit. Xirisha sighed,

"Well I am Xirisha I have no last name, only a number, which is secret and I am 17." He said. Nejti looked at him.

"You are 17 I am turning 18 in 2 months. Man you are talented." said Nejti. Xirisha nodded. After a few more questions, Xirisha had just told them practically only 1%of his life.

"Okay, I have one," asked Siatsa. Xirisha nodded in agreement.

"What is up with the tens of tattoos," she asked. The girls looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Well I guess you saw them when I was training, well the deal is that I received these as part of my training and before you ask you will only see them in the match," he said. The girls all were saddened. He guessed half of them were younger than him, some were older and only a few were his age.

"Okay I have answered your questions, but I have to get ready for my next match," he said. The girls looked at him and charged at him. As they grabbed him his body turned to sand as did Nejti's. The girls looked around.

"Damn, he left," said one of them.

In the training area, one figure was on the ground and the other standing up.

"Thanks for that," said Nejti

"It was nothing I expected something from them," said Xirisha.

"So, I need help on Taijutsu, Gaeta is well a weird opponent, may you teach me some," asked Nejti. Xirisha smiled.

"Watch me in the next match, you are very observant," he said. Nejti grinned. He stood up and followed Xirisha out of the arena into the stadium. Xirisha walked in and the stadium was filled with cheers. In front of him was a man in a green jump suit.

"The next Match is between Gaeta Suroi and Xirisha," said the commentator.

"I will beat you at my sensei said youthfulness always wins," Gaeta said.

"This match you will be only allowed to use Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, no Genjutsu or Senjutsu," said the commentator. Xirisha shook his head. Gaeta thrust his thumb up and smiled with his sparkly teeth.

The commentator shouted out "GO" and with Gaeta attacked first. Xirisha didn't have time to blink but did not move still.

He felt the air currents around him change and saw a tenth of a second before. He moved his head and Gaeta fist went past his face.

"Ah you are youthful too," he said. He started with a serious number of kicks and punches. Xirisha predicted each one. In the balcony where the 3 shinobi sat, Kakashi was trying to follow Gaeta with his Sharigan.

"He is very fast," said the shinobi next to him. "Just like Lee."

"Lee and you trained this kid," said Kakashi.

"Yes," said Gai. Kakashi looked back to the mat. In the 5 minutes he had talked to Gai, He was seeing Gaeta all tired and Xirisha had not broken a sweat.

"What is that kid," asked Gai. Kakashi smiled.

"He is a jounin from the village of darkness," said Kakashi. Back in the arena, Gaeta was all dusty and breathing hard. Xirisha was brushing some dust off his robe.

"What are you," asked Gaeta.

"I am a Jounin," said Xirisha.

"Level Two, Ninjutsu," said the commentator. Gaeta smiled and did a hand sign.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique" said Gaeta and blew a giant fireball at Xirisha. Everyone gasped.

"Blade of Wind," Xirisha shouted as he did two hand signs. The wind cut through the fire very easily and headed towards Gaeta. He couldn't block it. A figure ran to him and pushed him out of the way. It was Gai.

"Xirisha wins," said the commentator. Gaeta and Gai walked over to Xirisha and they bowed to him.

"Using the wind technique very good," said Gai. Gaeta and Gai left to the arena and Xirisha walked towards the door. Shikamura greeted him.

"We need to have a talk," he said. Xirisha followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Who are you**

Xirisha sat in a leather chair. In front of him sat Kakashi, Gai and Shikamura. Xirisha for once felt uneasy. He had a glass of water in front of him, which he hadn't taken a sip since he came into the office. He got up the courage to speak first.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" he asked all three of them. Gai was not staring at him but he was staring outside. Shikamura looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"Some of the ninjas that have gathered here to fight are feeling uneasy about you" he said, Xirisha looked at him.

"What do you mean," he asked. Kakashi stopped Shikamura.

"Well, they think you are a spy," he said. Xirisha looked at them.

"Okay, I understand, how shall I prove to them, I am not a spy," he said. Gai stopped staring outside and looked at Xirisha.

"They want you to fight ten of them," he said. Xirisha looked at him. Kakashi was sweating a little. Xirisha closed his eyes, thinking for a moment

"I will do it," he said finally. Shikamura was holding a glass when he heard the answer he dropped his glass. Xirisha saw it and moved as someone would say as a flash. There was a thump sound. Shikamura looked where the glass supposed to be and saw Xirisha holding it and Kakashi just under Xirisha's arm.

"He is faster than I expected," said Gai "Faster than Lee, me and Kakashi put together."

Shikamura took the glass from Xirisha.

"Okay let me get this straight, you want to fight again five S ranks and five A rank jounins." Shikamura asked him. Xirisha nodded. Gai looked to him.

"And two of the ten have kekkai genkai's" he said to Xirisha. Xirisha just closed his eyes and smiled.

"So, if they have a special bloodline they don't know me, hell even Kakashi does not know all my strength" he said. Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"So can I ask who are you?" asked Gai. Xirisha fell silent. He stood up and walked to the window and then the door. He closed all of them. He then inhaled and produced a hand sign.

"Earth Release: Rock Sphere" he said. Gai, Shikamura, Kakashi and Xirisha were enclosed in a rock sphere. The three shinobi's did not have time to react. Gai was about to argue when Xirisha interrupted him.

"I want our conversation not listened too, there were 5 ninjas listening," he said. Gai closed his mouth.

"I will explain my origins," he said. All three of the shinobi hushed down.

_Many years ago when the First Great Shinobi War broke out. Before the creation of the great countries of the Fire, Earth, Water, Wind and Lightning, there were clans that fought between each other. The mist country was not yet formed. But the battlefield was a large desert with a mountain in the middle. The leaders of the countries did not care and fought on the land destroying the vegetation. The leaders made a small competition, out of the five countries, one shinobi was chosen. Out of the five shinobi chosen, the first one to get to the top of the mountain would win the war._

_The race started at when the sun rose over the horizon. The shinobi's fought hard against each other. One each shinobi reached the top they found not a statue of the first ninja, but a statue of a dragon. They reported to their leaders and they explored the statue. They found out that the first ninja which had created Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu founded a small settlement and built it inside a mountain. He resided there and let the rest of the world grow. _

_They sent a team don't to the village and found a large village with the settlers all happy. They had an academy, but they did not have war. The team which saw this left the village and told their leaders there was nothing there. They protected a very large secret from their leaders._

_The world grew and fell. The clans came together and formed five great countries. Smaller clans formed minor countries._

_The secret village was untouched until the Third Great Shinobi War, when some ninjas from the Sound village came upon a secret. They found out about the village and found that the first ever ninja was the founder. So they concluded, the village must have very powerful techniques to be able to cancel eye techniques. They sent three teams to explore the village. _

_They attacked the village with a surprise attack. The villagers fought back but they had never been taught to fight back. Then one ninja on the brink of death fought back against the sound ninjas, using fire techniques. The sound ninjas were surprised but one of their ninjas fought back using water jutsus. The villager countered the sound ninjas using an Earth Jutsu. Another Sound ninjas was able to use Lightning techniques but it was countered again with the villager attacking him with wind._

_The sound ninjas fled the village. They reported back to their Kage and Parts of the Sand and Sound army went to the village. The village was called by the leader of the village, Okezakuge._

_The army attacked Okezakuge but were defeated. It was somewhat 200 very experienced shinobis versus 100 Okezakuge ninjas, who were able to use 2 or even 3 elemental jutsus. _

_The sound army used their leader, Orichimaru who wanted the secrets of the village, but he was defeated by a ninja who had been able to master the 5 elemental Jutsu without the need of Rinnegan. So it was very rare for someone in Okezakuge to become the Lion Warrior. Until 17 years ago when I child was born with the mark of the lion. He was trained and he knew his destiny. He received tattoos each time he went another level. At the age of 17, the child had become a young adult who was able to use all 5 elemental jutsu. In his village his chakra level meant he was a Kage level shinobi. _

All 3 shinobis looked at Xirisha as he finished.

"Okay that will explain a lot, are you ready," said Gai. Xirisha nodded

"Okay, the first ninja you will be fighting is sound jounin," said Kakashi.


End file.
